Existing cable TV networks utilize a Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (“HFC”) architecture that includes a fiber coaxial distribution network similar to a tree and branch architecture. All video channels are sent to this HFC network for distribution throughout the network. The cable TV service provider has a controller at the headend that is connected to the HFC network and another connection through a Business System Interface (“BSI”) to a company that provides the platform form for the service provider for provisioning the video service for the cable TV's customers.
Provisioning commands are sent from the platform company to the controller including a media access control (“MAC”) address of the customer's set-top-box (“STB”), which is purchased or leased from the service provider, and the entitlements the customer has subscribed to. The controller then broadcasts this provisioning information over the HFC network to the STB having the MAC address specified in the provisioning command. The customer's STB must be attached to the network in order for it to receive the entitlements it has subscribed to. Thus, the STB can be anywhere on the network since it is not associated with a single physical drop corresponding to the customer's home/place of business. Furthermore, anyone capable of duplicating the MAC address of the customer's STB can receive free service.
Some cable TV operators have chosen to use interdiction devices on their HFC network which eliminates the need for the customer to have an STB. The interdiction devices, located at a pedestal serving several homes, are provisioned from a controller at the headend for entitlements based on a physical drop. Any cable-ready TV connected to the drop is capable of receiving and viewing the provisioned entitlements. All other channels are filtered or modified at the interdiction device so that they cannot be view on that physical drop.
Interdiction devices, however, have several drawbacks. First, they are designed for analog cable TV and do not support digital MPEG video. Second, interdiction devices are designed for a single cable TV network serving the customer. Thus, multiple video/data service providers are not supported. And third, all devices on the physical drop associated with the corresponding interdiction device receive all the unfiltered channels and entitlements. There is no ability to allow each device to have its own specific entitlements.
Today's digital broadband architecture allows for multiple service providers to serve a single customer belonging to a video/data network. However, as with the traditional cable TV network, video/data entitlements can be provisioned for a single device. That device can be located anywhere in the network, yet still be able to receive the provisioned entitlements thereby opening the door for theft of services, especially if the MAC address of the device can be duplicated by an unauthorized customer. Furthermore, the customer must have the device at the time of purchasing the video/data entitlements. A new or replacement device must be handled via a service order written to deactivate the old device and activate the new device.
Thus, there exists a need for a method of provisioning a physical drop to allow a customer to obtain access to video/data services based on the customer's address in a digital broadband architecture that overcomes the disadvantages encountered by the known prior art.